Troubles of Life
by Ed Elrics Baby
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura meet when Sasuke saves Sakuras life. What will happen when they meet painstaking classes and a mentally ill dean who want's to kill them? Surprising Pranks Including Getting hit by a car. RANDOM. ALL ARE 12 13
1. Saving my life

**Troubles of Middle School**

**Chappie 1: Saving my life**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto.. dah dee da da**

"Great, another boring year of middle school. I hate this.." A girl of the age of 12 said to herself. This girl is Haruno Sakura. She has bubble gum pink hair, and shining pools of emerald eyes. She had a white complexion, and she was nearly always happy.

"Sakura! You hve to get going to school or you will be late!" Sakura's mother yelled up to her. "I'm coming mom! Sheesh!" Sakura yelled back to her mother.

When Sakura walked down to the family room where her mother has prepared breakfast, she calmly grab's her thing's and walk's out the door.

While walking down te street, Sakura hear's a car coming past her, she quickly get's out of the way. When the car pass'es, it turn's around quickly and get's behind Sakura again.

'What the heck is that car think he's doing!' Sakura thought.

Whe Sakura walked up, the car went up more. Sakura started to run now. She went zig zag through intersections and corners.

"Whew. I lost him." Sakura said to herself.

But suddenly, she hear's an engine coming up past her again.

"He's following me!" Sakura yell's.

But suddenly, Sakura hear's a voice. A steady voice. Firm.

"Hey you, stop following her." the boy motion's in front of the car.

Someone get's out of the car.

"Why you little.." The man was cut off.

The man flew into a building.

"Martial Artist; Sasuke Uchiha." the boy said.

Sakura's eye's flew open wide.

'Are you serious; that boy I just met; that saved my life; was a black belt?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Thanks for um, saving my life, Sasuke, is it?" Sakura said arrogently.

"Yeah. It's Sasuke. And your welcome. By the way, what's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura.. Haruno Sakura." Sakura said.

"Sakura.. Hmm.. Nice name." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed.

"Just try to be more careful. If I wasn't around, who know's what could have happened to you." Sasuke said.

"Also, I am trying to get to Konoha Middle.. Do you have any idea where it is?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah.. Actually.. I was just on my way their. What grade?" Sakura asked.

"Sixth." Sasuke answered.

"Me to!" Sakura yelled.

"I guess we could walk together, you know, if you wanted to." Sakura asked nicely.

"Sure, I guess." Sasuke answered.

"So, can we play 10 questions on the way? Just so we can know more about each other." Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, I'll go first." Sakura said, walking slowly.

"But, you are going to answer these questions after school, or if we have any classes together. So, I will write them down on a peice of paper, and you write your's on a peice of paper." Sakura finished.

Sakura started while she walked.

1. How old are you?

2. Where do you live?

3. Are you a black belt?

4. Are your parent's still alive?

5. Siblings?

6. Fave. Food?

7. Fave. Drink?

8. Do you think pink hair is weird?

9. Ever kissed someone?

10. Do you have a girlfriend? If so who?

Sakura looked down at her questions. She was pretty satisfied with herself. Little did she know, that Sasuke was finished writing his questions as well.

1. Why do you have pink hair?

2. Why are you making me write this?

3. What could number 3 be... hmm..

4. Are you a tomboy?

5. Are you a girly girl?

6. Are you a Sasuke fan girl?

7. Favorite food?

8. Favorite drink?

9. Have you ever kissed someone?

10. Are you single?

Sasuke was looking over his questions.

"Sasuke, we are here." Sakura stated to Sasuke.

"Whoa." Is all Sasuke could say.

The building had high wall's, there were about 9 buildings.

1. Cafeteria

2. 8th Grade

3. 7th Grade

4. 6th Grade

5. Technology

6. Band

7. Music Room

8. Lobby/Attendence

9. Library (Media Center)

Needless to say, Uchiha Sasuke had NEVER been in a middle school.

The school banners inside the hal, were decorated with leaf symbols.

"We are the home of the Leaves. Oh, and just so you know, we are on the way to the attendence to pick up our schedules." Sakura said.

"How do you know so much about this?" Sasuke asked in amazement.

"My sister Arina. She used to go here. But, she disappeared." Sakura said, tear's starting to form in her eye's.

"Well, we're here." Sakura said.

They went over to the attendence lady.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She said.

"We are here for our schedules." Sakura said nicely.

"Names?" She asked.

"Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Here you go Mrs. Haruno, Mr. Uchiha." She said.

Sakura noddedand grabbed the schedules, and walked out the door.

"So, here's yours." Sakura said, handing him his schedule.

(Please Note: ALL TEACHERS AND SUBJECTS ARE EXACTLY IN ORDER AS THEY ARE AT MY SCHOOL, AND MY SCHEDULE. SO THIS IS MY SCHEDULE AT SCHOOL!)

Homeroom: Mrs. Watkins

1st period: Mrs. McCraw; Advanced math

2nd period: Mrs. Schamberger; Science

3rdperiod: Mr. Miller;Technology

4th period: Mrs. Palacios;Advanced reading/Lunch

5th period:Mrs. Roycroft; geography

6th period: Mrs. Kelly; general music

7th period: Mr. Farmer; Advanced Language Arts.

"Now, let me see yours Sasuke." Sakura stated.

Homeroom: Mrs. Watkins

1st period: Mrs. McCraw; Advanced math

2nd period: Mrs. Schamberger; Science

3rdperiod: Mr. Miller;Technology

4th period: Mrs. Palacios;Advanced reading/Lunch

5th period:Mrs. Roycroft; geography

6th period: Mrs. Kelly; general music

7th period: Mr. Farmer; Advanced Language Arts.

"Huh.. Your schedule is the same as mine." Sakura said.

They walked off to homeroom, as the bell rang.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Answers

**Troubles of Middle School**

**Chappie 2: Answers**

When Sasuke and Sakura got to their homeroom class, they got assigned seats.

"I will take roll." Mrs. Watkins said.

"Mrs. Haruno."

"HERE!" Sakura said.

"Sit right there." Mrs. Watkins said.

"Mr. Uchiha."

"Present." Sasuke said.

"Sit next to Mrs. Haruno please." Mrs. Watkins said.

Sasuke sat down, their was a note on his desk.

_Pass me the questions, I'll pass yours._

_-Sakura_

_1. Why do you have pink hair? _

_I did not dye it. It is natural._

_2. Why are you making me write this?_

_To know more about you!_

_3. What could number 3 be... hmm.._

_A question.. -.-'_

_4. Are you a tomboy?_

_sorta_

_5. Are you a girly girl?_

_sorta_

_6. Are you a Sasuke fan girl?_

_a whoey whaty?_

_7. Favorite food?_

_green beans_

_8. Favorite drink?_

_power drinks_

_9. Have you ever kissed someone?_

_nope_

_10. Are you single?_

_yep.. y?_

Sakuras questions were answered:

_1. How old are you?_

_12._

_2. Where do you live?_

_1457 Michigaku Avenue.._

_3. Are you a black belt?_

_yeah.._

_4. Are your parent's still alive?_

_no '(_

_5. Siblings?_

_one, big bro.. itachi_

_6. Fave. Food?_

_tomatoes..._

_7. Fave. Drink?_

_tomatoe juice.._

_8. Do you think pink hair is weird?_

_sometimes.._

_9. Ever kissed someone?_

_no.. been offered.._

_10. Do you have a girlfriend? If so who?_

_nope.. looking.._

Sasuke and Sakura looked back and forth at each other.

They blinked twice.

BRINGGGGG!

The bell for 1st period had begun.

Oh boy, was this going to be a longggg day!

What they didn't know, is that they would b having a little trip to the dean's office for something later on..

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE!


	3. DEAD!

**Troubles of Middle School**

**Chappie 3: DEAD!!**

Sasuke and Sakura were off to their 1st period class.

They were on their merrily little way-..

"OH LOOK! SHINYYY!!" A boy said overhead.

Sasuke and Sakura turned their head's to meet the gaze of a blonde headed boy.

"Naruto you IDIOT! It's a PEBBLE for god's sake." A boy said.

'Sheesh is that kid dumb. And that other kid had a pineapple head..' Sakura thought.

'...Losers...' Sasuke thought.

Pineapple head dragged the boy named Naruto away.

"People, people, there's nothing to see here. Move along." Pineapple head said.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Sakura asked to herself.

"Wellll...!" Someone shouted behind her.

Someone, a girl, jumped out from behind Sakura's back.

This girl had long blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"That idiot over there is Naruto Uzumaki. Class clown. The dunce. And that other boy with the pineapple head is Shikamaru.. My boyfriend! Oh wait, I'm Ino .. Ino Yamanaka!" Ino shouted vigorously.

"Alright?" Sasuke said.

"Well now I didn't even notice you over there now that you were so quiet! Who are YOU!! Cutie!" Ino asked, glomping Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha. That's Haruno Sakura. My _girlfriend_." Emphasizing the word, girlfriend.

"But I'm not your-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's hand gliding across her mouth.

Sasuke whispered to her; "If you don't want her to keep following us, then you might not want to finish that sentence."

Ino was entranced by Sasuke's 'gorgeousness'. She couldn't move. Her mouth was just wide open.

"Maybe if we just walk away quietly, she'll never know we left?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke checked her pulse.

"She's dead." Sasuke said.

"OH MY GOD WE FREAKING KILLED A GIRL OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GODDDD!!!" Sakura screamed.

"I was just kidding.." Sasuke said.

"Oh.." Sakura said, embarressed.

Everyone around her started to walk away slowly.

**(A/N: The bell for tardiness to go to 1st period is SOOOOOOO late isnt it?)**

"Let's get going to 1st period shall we?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded, so they were off to 1st period...hopefully.. not knowing what danger lies before them..

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Fight!

**Troubles of Middle School**

**Chappie 4: Fight!**

Let's skip in time to lunch -fourth period-.

When Sasuke and Sakura got there, it was nothing like they had expected.

The classroom's were filthy, had BLOODSTAINS on them, the desk's were not even desks! There were no desk's! Just floor! They was a mangy wild dog named 'cuddles' in there!

Sasuke sat down farthest from Sakura because the teacher told him to.

"Hey there big boy!" A girl said from behind.

"NO HE'S MINE!" Another girl said.

"HES MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I WANT TO KISS HIM!"!

'Oh my god.. 2 barbie sister's want to kiss me, I've got to get out of here!" Sasuke think's.

When the bell for lunch rang, everyone ran out of the room.

At the lunch room, it was soooooooo crowded!

Sasuke and Sakura got seperated, and they sat the farthest from each other anyone could.

Worst of all, they knew no one here.

Sasuke turned around and say 3 guy's cuddling with Sakura.

Sakura was badly trying to getthe boy's off of her, but they were to strong for her push.

"Listen up, toots. Your my girlfriend now! You got that baby!" The boy shouted.

Sasuke was furiated.

He went up to the boy and said, "Leave her alone. She's MY girlfrend."

"Oh yeah!" The boy said, as he punched Sasuke square in the face.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, her hand's over her mouth.

Sasuke wiped the blood off from his face. He was dripping with blood.

Everyone started screaming, "Fight fight fight fight fight!"

Sakura was horrified!

'I know he can beat that boy! Remember, he saved me!' Sakura thought, having faith in Sasuke.

Sasuke kneed the boy in the ball's.

The boy crouched down.

Sasuke got the boy into a headlock and slammed his against the cafeteria wall.

"If you EVER mess with MY girl again, your gonna be DEAD. You got that?" Sasuke asked vicously.

The boy nodded and started to cry.

The boy got up and ran to the other side of the room, picked up someone's cheeseburger, and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked and it hit Sakura in the face!

"Oh. My. God." Sakura screamed, she ran after Sasuke with about 10 people's tray's in her hands.

At the end, they basically got the whole school in a food fight, beat up some wimpy kid, and got soaked in other people's food.

"**MR. UCHIHA! MRS. HARUNO! REPORT TO THE OFFICE.. _NOW!_**" The dean screamed, veins popping up.

Great, their first day and they had made history.

In the dean's office, they got SEVERLY PUNISHED!

"I am calling your parents! Give me the numbers!" The dean demanded.

Sakura said, "555-5555."

Sasuke said nothing.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, yours!" He yelled impatiently.

"I don't have parent's, they were killed by my brother. My whole family was, right before my eyes." Sasuke said.

"Oh bullcrap." The dean said.

**WHAMMM!**

Slapping could be heard.

Sasuke flew across the room.

He had a big pink handprint across his face.

"Well, if you don't have parent's, then I grant myself permission to do that! No one will miss you if I did by accident kill you right here and now, so why shouldnt I!" The dean asked.

Both their eye's widened.

READ AND REVIEW PLeASE


	5. Little PRANK

**Troubles of Middle School**

**Chappie 5: Little PRANK**

Sasuke was astonished, that the DEAN would slap him! And degrade him none the less!

The dean took a knife he had from his drawer -Of course, WHY did he have a knife?-, and started to throw it at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked but just barely.

"Oh my god! Your CRAZY!" Sakura yelled to the dean.

"Yeah, I'm a little mental. I just didn't mention that when they interviewed me for this job." The dean said. "But, I WANT YOU DEAD!"

He picked up 3 more knives from his drawer -WHERE IS HE GETTING THOSE KNIVES!!- and slung them across the room.

Somebody opened the door.

"Dean Loggins, you are needed at- WHAT THE!" The attendence lady asked with vengeance.

"Um, it's not what it seems!" The dean said..

"AGHH!" Sakura yelled, as she kicked the dean in the ball's.

"OWW!" The dean yelled.

"Now were even Sasuke." Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

Everyone (every student) was gathered in the cefeteria that day.

"Students, you all have a new principal. Her name is Tsunade. You will address her by Tsunade-Sama. Thank you." The attendence lady announced.

On their way home from school, Sasuke and Sakura went their seperate way's.

**(Sorry for the timeskips!)**

The next morning, When Sakura got to school that morning, she was wondering where Sasuke was because he alway's walked with her.

'Is he in trouble?' She thought.

**"This is a public broadcast.**

**A tragic young boy by the age of 12 was hit by a car and is severly injured.**

**He is asumed to go to Konoha Middle.**

**If you have any information please call our sponser; 555-5555."**

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, as she ran out the school and to where it told her to go.

When Sakura got to the scene, tear's started to well up in her eye's.

"S-s-sasuke.." Sakura screamed.

"LET ME THROUGH!" Sakura screamed as she tried to go throught he guards that held her.

"Miss this is designated police only." A police officer said.

"But you don't understand! Sasuke's my friend!" Sakura cried.

"You know him, well by all means, go to him." They said.

Sakura nodded a 'thanks'. And hurried to where Sasuke lay broken on the street.

As soon as his form crept into her view she started to cry on his chest, screaming out his name.

"Sasuke! How did this happen! Just one minute you were battling a dean, now your lying on the street, broken!" Sakura cried while crying.

She gently kissed Sasuke on the lips, and she swore she could see him smile.

After the kiss, you'll never guess.

"HAHAHAH!" Sasuke got up and laughed.

"Oh my god, you feel for it!" Sasuke choked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked blankly.

"It was a little birthday joke! And I never expected you'd kiss me!" Sasuke laughs even harder.

Sakura just remember's it's her birthday.

"I'm gonna kill you for SCARING ME LIKE THAT!!" Sakura yelled,

"YOUR GONNA NEED REAL PARAMEDICS WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YA!" Sakura yelled playfully.

READ AND REVIEW


	6. Second Kiss?

**Troubles of Middle School**

**Chappie 6: Second Kiss?**

Sakura was still chasing Sasuke around when she feels a familiar voice.

"No.. it can't possibly be!" Sasuke screams with joy. Tears of happiness welling in her eyes.

"Hey lil' sis." The voice called out.

"ARINA!!" Sakura yelled, as she hugged her big sister.

"Oh my god it's been so long!" Sakura cry's out, forgetting about Sasuke.

"So, who's your cutie boyfriend?" Arina asked.

"He's not my boyfriend! Just a boy, who's a friend.." Sakura said, blushing.

"Alright, whatever you say.." Arina said.

"So Sakura, where can I stay tonight?" Arina asked out of the blue.

"My place! It could be so much fun!" Sakura yelled.

Arina had long blue hair that rached down to her wais. She had shimmering pink eyes, and she had a scar on her left cheek.

Sakura and Arina skip off to Sakura's place, holding hands.

'She forgot about me..' Sasuke thought, looking down.

Later that night,..

"I am having so much fun Arina!" Sakura screamed, a smile plastered onto her face.

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Sakura said,.

When she openined the door, her lip's met someones.

'Sasuke?" Sakura thought,.

Yep. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke was now kissing her in front of her sister.

Arina was gushing at them.

Giggling.

"I told you so lil' sis." Arina giggled.

Sakura was fuming mad, but happy at the same time.

Surprised to Sasuke, Sakura kissed back.

She wrapped her arm's around his neck to make the kiss more violent.

Arina had a hand on her mouth.

READ AND REVIEW

CLIFFHANGA!!


	7. Confessions

Arina had a hand ouver her mouth, gaping.

When Sasuke broke the kiss, Sakura looked astonished.

"Who are you?" Arina asked.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Why don't you come in, seem's you and Sakura are very... _close_." Arina stated.

Sakura was fuming mad again.

"Sasuke is NOT my boyfriend!" Sakura said.

"I didn't say he was." Arina said again.

"Oh.. Well then miss I KNOW EVERYTHING, who's YOUR boyfriend!!" Sakura asked.

"Actually, I can call him up right now!" Arina said, as she flipped out her cell phone.

Arina dialed 555-0000.

_"Hello?" _

_"Hi Kakashi, it's Arina!" _

_"Oh, hi."_

_"I ant you to come down to Konoha today and show my little sister that I have a bigger and better boyfriend than hers!"_

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

_"Well, I guess. Give me five minutes."_

The next thing everyone knew, Kakashi was in the house.

"Hey Kaka-Kun!!" Arina gushed.

"Kaka-Kun?" Sakura asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

Sakura was fuming with jealousy.

She was determined to beat her sister in her litle charade.

"Oh but Sasu-Kun is the most bestest boyfriend in the world!!" Sakura gushed over Sasuke.

"Huh? I thought he wasn't your boyfriend." Arina asked.

"I never said that!" Sakura said.

Arina shut up because she knew what Sakura was doing. Trying to beat her.

_'What in the world have I gotten myself into?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Oh, but my Kaka-Snukkums has the most wonderful smile!" Arina fought.

"But Sasu-Wuggims has the most gorgeous face!!" Sakura fought as well.

"Girls, girls, I think we can settle this by a simple game of confessions." Kakashi said.

"What's that?" Sakur asked..

"Truth or dare, basically. But you don't get to pick." Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded and said, 'ohhhhhhhh'!!

"I'll start. Sasuke, do you seriously love Sakura?" Arina asked.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed like crazyyyyyy! **CUZ THAT MAKES ME CRAZYYYYYYYYY!!!! THAT MAKES ME CRAZYAYYYYYy! (oh sorry bout that ;)**

"Kakashi, tell everyone out there how we know each other." Sasuke said.

"Well, I am Sasuke's teacher." Kakashi said.

"WHAT THE FRUCK!!" Sakura screamed.

Arina almost fainted.

"Sakura, Arina, dance to the song I'm to sexy. But the rules are these." Kakashi wrote down some rules and showed them to everybody.

**1. No shirts.**

**2. No pants.**

**3. Act sexy.**

**4. Give me and my dear student Sasuke lapdances.**

**5. Peel the banana to me and Sasuke if you know what I mean..**

"KAKA-KUN!! I WILL!" Arina shouted with her hands up.

"Ewww! I ain't doing that." Sakura screamed.

"Well, you don't have to be completely naked." Kakashi said.

"Alright, but I aint doing number 4 or 5." Sakura said.

"Fine with me." Kakashi said.. his perverted self..

**Music starts**

**"I'm to sexy for my love, to sexy for my love love's going to leave." **

**"I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, oh yeah yeah it hurts...I'm to sexy for my land, to sexy for my lands, new york and japan.."**

**"I'm to sexy for your party, your body, the way I just go dancing."**

**"I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little run on the catwalk, catwalk, "**

**"I'm to sexy for my car, car, to sexy by far, and I'm to sexy for ym hat, hat, wat u think bout that?"**

**"I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk, catwalk, and I shake my little toosh on the catwalk."**

**"To sexy for my... to sexy for my ... I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk,. I shake my little toosh on the catwalk.:"**

**"I'm to sexy for my cat, p-pussy cat. to sexy for my love loves going to leave me. and I'm to sexy for this song."**

Sakura and Arina finished.

Kakashi was whooting.

Sasuke just stood there with his mouth wide open.

Sakura and Arina had nothing but Undergarments on.

Kakashi was staring at their bodies.. while Sasuke just sat there, frozen.

"TAKE IT OFFFFFF!" Kakashi screamed.

"Oh, and what about numbers 4 and 5 Arina?" Kakashi asked, hopefully.

"Alright, but when they go to bed." Arina winked.

READ AND REVIEW!!


	8. Whos that girl?

**Troubles of Middle School**

**Chappie 7: Who's that girl?**

"Arina!! I don't think so!!" Sakura screamed.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Arina stated.

"No! You are not!" Sakura creamed.

"Fine." Arina said.

(Bossy eh?)

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who the fruck is it NOW?" Sasuke asked.

He answered the door, only to come face to face with a purple haired, red eyed beauty.

"Hummana Hummana Hummana Hummana Hummana..." Sasuke hummana'd.

This girl was wearing a torn long white t-shirt, and torn short's that were white also.

The girl collapsed in Sasuke's arm's. She had blood all over her.

Sasuke gasped.

She was beautiful. Flawlessly damaged face, figure, curves.. everything. But one thing hedidn't notiuce, SHE WAS HURT for pete's sake.

"P...please h..help me.." The girl whispered.

They picked her up and carried her over to the couch.

BAMMM!

The door was busted down.

A guy holding a knife, and another guy popping his fist's were at the door with seaweed all over them.

"It's the pimp and the fat man!" The girl yelled.

'How did she recover so fast?" Sakura thought.,

"I thoughtI killed you by pushing you off a fifty foot building into the sea!" The girl yelled.

"NOPE!" the pimp yelled.

The girl whistled.

ROARRRRR

Through the door, came flying in a big bobcat.

"Good boy Murray!" She yelled.

Murray got the pimp named Raoul and the fat man who has no name.

SORRY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I GOT THAT SCENE FROM A MOVIE I WATCHED LAST NIGHT AND I HAD WRITERS BLOCK.


	9. Don't Mind Me

**Troubles of Middle School**

**Chappie 9: Don't Mind Me**

Ok don't mind Murray, The pimp and the fat man. Pretend that never happned. :)

When the girl woke up, she felt better in a hurry.

"Where am I?" The girl asked.

"Um, my house." Sakura said.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Kyoko. Kyoko Mayumi." Kyoko said.

"I'm a famous supermodel!!" Kyoko announced.

"Mind if I peel the banana to you?!" Kakashi asked in a hurry.

"Not unless you pay me 100 dollars every moan you let out." Kyoko said with a wink.

"Kakashi, this girls a how. A BITCH AZZ HOE!" Sasuke yelled.

"Now now, let's go up to MY room and play a little... game." Kakashi said meaningfully.

They went up to his room (Arina's room), and you could hear nasty sounds of moans.

"That's all my money." Arina sweatdropped.

"We gotta plan a way to get that bitch azz how out a here." Sasuke say's.

Boy does he have a problem with Bitch Azz Hoes!!

Oh, did I mention, this certain bitch azz hoe had breast three times bigger than her head. And a but like no beyond. She was tanned.

"BITCH AZZ HOE, LISTEN UP! I'M COMIN' TO GET YOU!!" Sasuke yell's.

SORRY I GOT WRITERS BLOCK AGAIN I GOT SOME OF THAT OFF OF THE BOONDOCKS :)

READ REVIEW

REVIEW ME SOME TIPS ON STORY JUICYNESS!

HELP MAKE MY STORY BETTER!!!


	10. Deceased FINALE

**Troubles of Life**

**Chappie: I dont no**

**"Deceased"**

****

"Look, Sasuke, just calm down alright." Sakura said.

"No, I can't!" Sasuke scream's.

All of a sudden, a crash!

A big log came crashing threw the house, and was going at great speed. It relucteanly, did not hit Sakura or Arina. But, who it did hit, was Sasuke.

Sakura did not look up, Because when she saw the pool's of blood on the ground, she didn't have to.

"S-Sasuke..-Kun.." Sakura sobbed.

She looked up and saw the log had rammed straight through Sasuke's abdomen.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Arina shouted.

"No.. It's already to late now." Sakura managed to say, through gushe's of hot, steamy warm tear's.

(AT THE FUNERAL)

**"T this day, Uchiha Sasuke will alway's be a remembered boy in our village.**

**To whom he was very young, and lost his life.**

**Please take a moment of silence."**

Sakura read his tombstone and it said:

**_Here lye Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Soon to be married to Haruno Sakura_**

**_1995-2007_**

****

"What? He was gonna marry me?!" Sakura asked herself in dibelief.

Naruto came up to her and handed her something.

Sakura opened it and it was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes, he was going to ask you to marry him." Naruto say's.

"But we are only 16!" Sakura shouted.

"Love can conquear anything."Naruto said.

IF YOU DON'T GET IT, IN THE FIRST CHAPTER THEY WERE 12, BUT NOW THEY ARE 16 (IN THE CHAPTER WHERE SAKURA MEET ARINA FOR THE FIRST TIME AGAIN, AFTER THAT IT HAD BEEN LIKE 4 YEARS)


End file.
